


Proposal Problems

by larislynn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Kyoshi Island, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Reader-Insert, but that's ok, reader is lowkey an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: It's your two year anniversary with Suki, and you have a special plan. Suki has a plan to, and when she starts to act differently you begin to worry.Prompt: “You can be such an idiot sometimes, you know that?”
Relationships: Suki (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Proposal Problems

With a sigh, you collapsed next to a palm tree. Today’s Kyoshi Warrior training had been excruciatingly long, and while you expected nothing less, it didn’t take away from your exhaustion at the end of the day. The afternoon sun was shining overhead and there were still a few hours left before sunset. Luckily you’d be able to spend some time with Suki and before the day was over. 

Reaching into your pocket, you nervously fiddled with a small ring.. It was you and Suki’s second anniversary and you had big plans for the night. As long as you had the courage to go through with it, that is. 

You knew you were in love with her, there was no doubt in your mind. And you knew she loved you too. But every time you thought of proposing you became so nervous, not wanting anything to mess up the relationship you had.

As you got back up, Suki rushed over to you. “So I had an idea,” she began, “what if we had a picnic near the beach, just the two of us?”

You smiled, “That sounds great, Suki. We can grab the food in the market now, if you want.” 

She grabbed your hand and intertwined her fingers with yours. “That sounds wonderful.” No matter how many times she did that it still made your heart flutter. Walking down to the market, however, something seemed off. Suki, who was usually talkative, was nearly silent.

You worried you had done something, and decided to voice your concerns. “Is everything alright?” 

She looked over at you and smiled, “Everything’s alright, I’m just a bit tired from training.”

Nodding, you agreed. “It was tough today, wasn’t it? I thought I was going to fall asleep as soon as it ended!”

“You’d better not fall asleep,” she laughed. “We still have our picnic tonight.” She squeezed your hand and you blushed. Maybe you were wrong, after all she seemed to be in a good mood. But at the same time, you still doubted yourself.

What if she wanted to end things? You could just imagine it, pulling out the ring, ready to propose, and she says she wants to break up. Nothing could be more embarrassing than that. Shaking your head, you tried to clear those thoughts. After all, why would she want to go on a picnic if she wanted to break up? Unless it was to get away from the others and save you from being embarrassed…

“Babe, are you okay?” You were snapped out of your thoughts by Suki, holding up an iced pastry.

“Yes, I’m fine. I was just lost in thought.” You tried your best to smile but it was weak at best. “What were you trying to ask me?”

“I wanted to know if you wanted mainly pastries, or if you want to get some real food too.” 

You considered it for a moment. “Let’s get some real food too. Since we’re skipping dinner with the other Warriors it’s probably the best idea."

“I love how smart you are,” she said with a smile. You felt some of your nervousness slip away. “Now why don’t we go get some of that real food and then head down to the beach?” 

“Sounds like a plan,” you grinned. 

“Can you believe it’s been two whole years that we’ve been together? It doesn’t feel real.” She led you over to one of the food stalls in the market. “To be fair though, time flies when I’m with you,” she added with a wink.

“You are  _ such _ a shameless flirt,” you laughed. “But I love that about you.” Picking out a few items, you thought about your plan. You decided to see how the evening went, and if everything went smoothly you’d pull out the ring at the end of the night. 

“Do you have a picnic blanket?” she asked suddenly. “Sorry it’s out of the blue, but I just realized we’ll need it for later and I don’t have one.” 

“Oh, I have one, it’s back at my place. Do you want me to go grab it?”

“That’d be great,” she answered. “I’ll go get everything else set up down at the beach.” 

Once you went off to get the blanket, Suki took a deep breath. “Alright, I can do this,” she told herself. “It’s just one small question.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out an intricate ring. Today was the day she would finally propose. 

Suki knew you thought something was up. After all, she had been acting so out of character. But she knew that if she was talkative she would end up mentioning something about the upcoming proposal and ruin the surprise entirely. 

She walked down to the beach, setting up some lanterns near the trees. Once that was done, she started to set up the picnic basket, making sure everything looked perfect. A few moments after everything was in place, she saw you walking her way holding the blanket.

“Sorry it took me so long-,” you began, but stopped as soon as you saw the scene in front of you. It was gorgeous. “Suki, it’s beautiful! I can’t believe you did this all while I was gone.”

“Well I actually had it planned for a little while,” she admitted. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” She led you towards the lanterns, holding your hands in her’s. “I can’t picture my life without you in it. We’ve been dating for a while now and I feel it’s time to ask you,” she pulled the ring out, holding it out to you. “Will you marry me?”

You felt the shock wash over you like a wave. “Wait, you’re not breaking up with me?”

Her brow furrowed in confusion. “What? Why would I break up with you, I love you!” 

“Earlier, you were so quiet, I thought I had done something wrong and so I assumed the worst and…” you trailed off, trying to explain your reasoning. 

She shook her head and laughed, “You can be such an idiot sometimes, you know that?”

“I actually have a surprise of my own,” you said, pulling out your ring. “I was planning to propose to you too.” 

“So, it’s a yes?” she asked hesitantly.

“Of course it’s a yes,” you giggled. She slipped the ring onto your finger and smiled. You took her hand and slipped your ring onto her finger, and interlocked your fingers. You rested your forehead against hers. “I love you,” you whispered.

She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. “I love you too,” she replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> Am I in love with Suki? Mayhaps. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! <3


End file.
